In a Fit of Passion
by Heel Princess
Summary: LitaJohn they hate each other or so they think. the passion of hate quickly turns into a passion for each other. was a one shot but is turned into a short story.
1. Chapter 1

**So i just finished reading this raven story called from fights to passion and it was everythign i was thinking of for a lita/John story ive been thinking about. I really wanted to write a john lita story and i was goign to wait till i was done my other storys but it snowed and and the power went so the laptop called me. One shot for now but if i get some reiews ill turn it into a story so let me know. i have some ideas.

* * *

** He slammed the door as he followed me into the women's locker room. "What Cena what?" I spat at him throwing my arms up in the air. "What do you want from me?" 

"What the fuck was that Lita? You just fucked up my match with Edge again!" John said screaming at me. I was hoping that nobody could hear his yelling that last thing I needed was Edge getting wind of this.

"I know that's my job." I said sitting down crossing my legs. I was serious to it was my job helping him win was what I had to do to get my pay check.

"What kind of weird hold does he have over you?" He asked me.

If only he knew.

"Cena your not suppose to be in here this is the women's locker room and don't think you fit the requirements to change in here. What if someone walks in?" I needed to change the subject. "You need to leave NOW!

"No listen to me." He said pulling me out of the chair by the wrists. "I'm not going to put up with this. I'm sick of all this shit I wont stand for you costing me matches. Your just lucky you haven't cost me my title."

"Oh ya?" I said getting in his face.

"Ya quit interfering. If you don't I'll make you regret it." He said getting right back in my face.

"What are you going to do about it? You going to hit me John? Going to hit a woman? Well hit me John hit me!" I couldn't help but suddenly realise how close our faces were and the heat radiating between us.

"No this." He said pushing his lips to mine harshly. I couldn't fight it I was so attracted to him. The angrier he got the hotter I was getting. The way we fought, the fire between is was so much more then rage and he knew it to.

He laid me back on the bench brushing my red hair out my face before kissing me again.

"John." I moaned as he sucked my neck.

I reached for his pants and unzipped them quickly letting them fall around his knees. I could see the tightness in his shorts. I ripped his shirt of his toned body I couldn't help but star at his rock hard body. He reached out and grabbed my face kissing me violently with urgency and need.

"Your over dressed." He said huskily. He began to undo my jeans as I pulled of my own top. He lowered his face down between my legs and removed my panties with his teeth.

"Mmmm." I moaned running my hands threw his crew cut.

"Do you want me?" He asked.

"I want you." I couldn't hide the lust in my voice. I reached out and pulled down his boxers. "Now."

He unclasped my bra and let my breasts free. He started to suck on one of them lightly. I couldn't help but moan again rubbing between his legs with one hand using the other to run through his hair again. I took it into my hands and guided him towards my entering. He entered me in one hard thrust I cried out in pleasure and pain. The room was filled with my whimpers in the sheer pleasure I was feeling having the champ inside me. My back started to hurt from the wooden bench beneath me as he pounded into me harder. He continued to slam into me until I thought I couldn't take it anymore.

"John oh god I'm going to…"

"Me to" he said finishing my thought.

I only realised where we were when he got up and threw back on his pants and jersey. I retrieved my clothes and headed for the women's showers.

"Later Red." He said as he started to leave, you could tell he didn't really know what to say I helped him by walking up to him and kissing him. He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling my still naked body closer to him.

"Bye." I said walking back toward the showers. The hatred I felt for John Cena had turned into some of the best sex of my life.

But what's next?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope this second chapter is good enough review please and thank you

* * *

**

John pov

My time is now blared through the arena. I made my way out of gorilla and towards the ring.

My heart stopped when I saw her standing there. With him. My mind was soon clouded by thoughts of the previous night. The way she moaned my name drove me crazy and the way she told me she wanted me. Everything about the woman screamed sex but I'm afraid its so much more then that. I was falling hard for a certain red headed diva and I'm not talking about Moolah.

Our eyes met as I walked past her and climbed to the top turnbuckle signalling my fans. Tonight was supposed to be about revenge on Edge for last night at the pay per view but after last night I was finding Lita quite the distraction.

The ring bell started and me and Edge locked up. I could hear her screaming and slamming on the mat from outside. That only reminded me over how I was slamming her against the bench last night. My moment of thought gave Edge the edge (No pun intended) as he quickly knocked me down. I saw her sad eyes, eyes that just begged me to get up and I did. For her really because I wasn't so sure I could finish this match with her around.

The match went back and forth for quite awhile. It wasn't long though until Edge became frustrated and called for her to get a chair. She reluctantly did so and climbed through the ropes. She handed him the chair slowly and when he turned back around I managed to get it away from him. But as I went to give him the chair shot he threw her at me. I never realised how many times he'd done that in the course of our little feud. But if he kept throwing her at me like that I was soon going to keep her. I tried my best to make it look like I didn't want her there in my arms but that was such a lie, that's exactly where I wanted her to be.

"Meet me backstage." I whispered to her as I pressed my face into her sweet smelling locks. I then threw her back to him as gently as I could without giving away our secret. She rolled back out of the ring and Edge and I went back to our match. I got him in position for the f-u and 1-2-3 it was all over. I loved seeing her trying to hide that gorgeous smile.

"We can't be seen together like this." She said as I pulled her close to me backstage.

"I don't care." I said as I kissed her on her hot mouth. She melted into my arms as soon as my lips left hers she made sure no one had seen.

Trish rounded the corner. That was a close one.

"Can I get a ride back to the hotel with you Am's?" She asked.

"Sure thing Trisha wait up." Lita yelled to her turning to follow. I grabbed her elbow. "I'll be there in a second."

Trish eyed us up and down.

"You sure your alright?" She asked.

"Fine." Lita told her I'll meet you by the car in a minute.

"What's the big deal she could have caught on Cena?"

"What's the big deal if she did?"

"Edge is." She said turning to go again.

"Red wait." I told her spinning her back around kissing her yet again. "See me soon?"

She simply nodded. I couldn't wait to see the fiery redhead again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Top me off." I told the bartender slamming my hand down on the counter.

Another night alone was not what I wanted so I decided that I would head down to the bar for a few drinks. A few quickly turned into quite a lot.

I was looking down the line of drinkers propped up on there stools when I noticed her slouched over the bar.

I got up and made my way over to her. "Fancy meeting you here."

She looked up at me and instantly brightened. "Cena hey."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

She shook her head. "I've had enough."

"Fair enough." I said to her signalling for yet another beer. I took a swig and laid it down. "So what exactly are you doing down here?"

She looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes and liked her lips. "Do you just want to get out of here?"

I didn't really know what to say. With girls I could never tell if they were serious or testing me.

She leaned in and kissed me. "Please?"

Who was I to say no? I mean she did ask nicely. I grabbed her hand and raced up the stairs to my room.

I could taste the liquor of her breath as she kissed me hungrily at the door. I pressed her up against the door as I tried to get it open I found it hard to do with her hand in my pants. I finally got the key in the lock and we stumbled back into the room.

She fell back on the springy old bed pulling me by the collar of my shirt with her. The last time I had sex with her it was on a bench and as mind blowing as it was I was happy to be in a bed this time.

"Baby slow down." I told her as she quickly climbed on top of me.

She wasn't having any of that. I loved the effect alcohol had on her. She pulled my jersey over my head and straddled me. I placed my hands on her hips making circles with them.

"Your so sexy."

She grinned and pulled her shirt up over her head revealing a lacing black bra. I cupped her breasts as she fiddled with my pants I couldn't handle anymore and flipped her over pulling down her jeans to see the matching thong. I finished what she started with my own pants and hovered over her.

"Cena?" She said trying to get my attention.

"Ya?"

"My time is now."

I didn't know what she meant until she was in control again back on top of me. Lita trailed kissing down my torso and the front of my boxers before she pulled back my boxers to let my throbbing erection free. She grabbed it in her hand and rubbed it lightly before she placed the tip in her mouth sucking lightly. I tried to hold out as she licked up and down the sides and finally placed the whole length in her mouth. The warmth of it felt so good and I needed to return the favour.

I pulled it out of her mouth and started to go down on her. I teased her first sucking on the outside of her panties. She let out a small hiss.

"You like that?"

"Mmmm." Was all she could get out.

I removed her soaked panties and threw them on the floor. I spread her leg wider before I dove my head between them. I gave it one quick suck as she squirmed beneath me.

"John" She cried out. I took great pride in my abilities to make women moan.

I darted my tongue back and forth between her folds before I flicked it violently against her clit. She moaned again in pleasure but I wasn't going to let her go over the edge that easy. I placed myself inside her and waited momentarily for her to adjust before I started to rock back and forth.

She flipped me over and started to ride me fast.

"Jesus Lita." I moaned shutting my eyes rubbing my hand in my hair. I couldn't hold it in any longer as I exploded inside me. She rode out her orgasm and collapsed beside me.

Once I caught my breath I turned to look at her for round two. But it was to late she was fast asleep snoring loudly next to me. I guess the alcohol had taken the second part of its course and her burst of energy had turn to sleepiness.

I awoke to find her still sleeping next to me. The sun on her skin made her look like a goddess.

"My god your breath taking." I say to no one. I push the stray red hair from her face and roll on my side to take it all in. I was lying here next to the most beautiful women I had ever laid eyes on.

She opened one eye. "Stop watching me sleep."

"I cant your just to cute." I told her kissing her forehead before moving to her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed back.

"So breakfast?" I asked pulling back.

"Breakfast?"

"Ya you know the thing you do when you get up."

She glanced at the clock. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Oh no." She repeated. "I can't believe I fell asleep. He's going to kill me."

She flew out of bed like a bat out of hell and draped the sheet around her voluptuous body.

"Who's going to kill you?"

She just ignored my question and pulled on her jeans and tee. "Thanks for last night. I needed that." She said kissing me on the forehead.

"Baby gurl wait." I said holding her back by the hand.

"Ya." She said swinging around in a hurry.

"Why always the rush?"

She flashed that award-winning smile. "I got to go John."

"Ok I'll see you later Red."

"Sure thing Ice."

"Ice?"

"Ya. As in Vanilla." Lita said exiting my hotel room grinning.

Women.


	4. Chapter 4

I crept into the room as quietly as possible. I didn't want to wake him.

I didn't need to.

"Where have you been?" He scowled from the hallway.

"Out." I stammered.

I prayed he wouldn't start anything. He knew that I had to do what he said. He knew that I wasn't afraid of anything...except him.

"Out! Out!" He said grabbing me and screaming in my face.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry? I'm sorry?" He mocked me, his voice getting louder and louder.

"You listen to me you little slut..." He screamed.

His words cut me like a knife. I hated they way he spoke to me. I hated the way people thought of me. But there was nothing I could do about it I needed him.

"The only dick your sucking is mine you got it?"

I nodded eyes shut afraid to look at him.

"Look at me!" He commanded shaking me again.

"You got it?"

"Yes." I said quietly.

"I can't hear you." Edge said his mouth mer millimetres from my face.

"Yes." I said a little louder.

"Good." He said shoving me down. "Because I know you value your job."

He was right wrestling meant everything to me. I gave up everything to get were I am. It was put up with his shit or be out of my job and my passion. I don't know if I could ever leave this business but I don't know how much longer I can deal with his abuse. But those are my choices be his whore or walk away. My pride was punching me in the face but my heart wont let me leave.

I guess this all started around 2005. Matt found out about a one-night stand I had with Edge, the biggest mistake of my life. Truth was I slept with him to push Matt away I didn't love him anymore and I couldn't tell him. That's lame I know but how do you tell someone you were with for 7 years "Hey by the way I just don't love you anymore". Matt was so good to me but you can't force love. Anyway I'm getting off track. To be blunt I fucked him and it was good. Matt found out (which I planned on) and then he stormed off. All Vince could see was dollar signs so he placed Edge and me together onscreen. The crowd hated me but I hated me more the things Vince wanted from me. Now I'm kind of sketchy on the next part but here's what I do know. I went to Vince one day about letting me out of the storyline when he informed me his hands were tied. Edge had bought out my contract. So now I do what he says or I go home plan and simple.

Now? Now its worse. I'm falling for Cena. I have to pick him or my job, my passion, my first love, pro wrestling. If Edge finds out I'm finished but the trouble is…

I don't think I can stay away…


	5. Chapter 5

**only 2 chapters left short i know but i dont know where else to go**

* * *

"Red, Red!" He shouted.

I pulled my jacket around my face and just kept walking. I couldn't look at him. Those eyes would be the death of. One look and I'll melt, one look and I'm official fucked.

"Wait up." He hollered as he jumped in front of me holding me by the shoulders. I winced from the bruises that had already formed from last night. I looked up at him in pain. Our eyes met.

I'm fucked.

"We can't be seen together." I said pulling down my dark glasses.

"What is it the F.B.I?" He asked looking around laughing.

"This is serious."

"Ok so who can't see us? Because in that get up you are definitely hiding from some one."

"What do you want Cena?" I barked at him. I needed to change the subject.

"Whoa what do I want? I thought we had something here Red." He said sounding hurt.

"I don't think that's a good idea, me and you." I said walking away.

"Why?" he asked jumping in front of me yet again.

"We could get in a lot of trouble."

"I like trouble." He said. "After all I like you." John teased with a wink.

"John Cena you'll be the death of me." I said rushing him into my front seat.

"But you love me." He said fastening his seat belt.

That I do. I thought to myself, that's exactly the problem.

"So where do you want to go?" I ask him.

"Anywhere with you."

I smile and turn my attention back to the road.

"Lits pull over."

I brought the car to an abrupt stop. "What?"

He pointed to the sign that read Lagoon Beach. "How about a late night walk on the beach.

He was so sweet. I hadn't had a guy do all the little gestures for me in quiet a while. I unbuckled myself and moved my face closer to his leaning on the headrest just smiling. I needed to soak up this moment; I didn't know when I'd get to see him again.

"Come on." He says pulling me out the passenger's side.

We made our way down the steep cliff to the ocean. We walked hand in hand along the beach stopping occasional to skip a rock. Eventually we sat down in the sand I knew I had ruined my new jeans but I didn't care it was all worth it.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked leaning in to whisper in my ear.

I hadn't realised I had been so lost in my thoughts. I pointed to the shoreline where I had been watching the waves washing in and receding back out to see them washing footprints out of the sand. Like we never existed.

"It's so true." I said aloud.

"What is?"

"How one moment can destroy everything you worked for."

"Huh?"

"Like the footprints." I said. "It took us so long to walk along the beach and now the waves have washed away all our footprints. The proof of being here is gone like we didn't even exist."

"Maybe its not the footprints or the evidence as you say but the memories that matter and make us exist."

"Maybe." I say.

"Maybe none of this matters, maybe nothing matters, it's all about who you are…" He said smiling grapping my hand. "And who you're with."

I kissed him intensely.

"Stay with me tonight."

"For a while." I say back to him.

We make our way back along the beach making new footprints for the ocean to crush and back up the cliff to the car. The drive is long and tedious; I'm in anticipation of what's to come.

We arrive at his hotel and I shake in the cold as I wait for him to work the lock. I get a strange feeling the one where the hairs on your arms rise up. Not from the cold either it was like someone was watching us. The door finally cracks open and I shook off the feeling as I rush inside.

I throw my coat on the floor and crawl on the bed waiting for him. He removes his jacket and his boats and lays down beside me.

I kissed him deeply and with passion. He kissed back swirling his tongue in my mouth fighting me for dominance. I let him take over and I relax enjoying the feeling of his arms around me when he finally pulls back I'm out of breath.

I reach out for his shirt but he stops me.

"No sex tonight. I just want to be here with you." He says curling into my back with his arms around my tiny frame. "Just like this."

As much as I wanted to get laid I enjoyed the calmness of it all. The safety and security it gave me, the warm loving feeling on the inside.

"Stay with me." He says

"I can't."

"Just tell me you'll stay." He begs.

The clocked blinked 1 am. He's waiting for me.

"I'll stay." I said to quite him.

I waited for John to fall asleep and I slipped back out into the cold dark night. I needed to get back before he suspected something was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

I rolled back my sleeve to see my watch, 3 am. It took so fucking long to get across town, do you realise how long it takes to get a fucking cab at 2 am? A long fucking time that's how long.

I slipped my card into the door and made my way into the hotel room. It was dark a good sign maybe he was still out with the boys. I flicked on the TV and relaxed in the blue glow. As much as I wanted to stay with Cena I couldn't, tonight had to be the last night I saw him.

The door flung open and he stormed in anger across his face. "You stupid bitch!"

I decided that I should pretend not to know what he was talking about maybe he was mad about something else. He did flip easily.

"What?" I asked.

His hand came in contact with my face hard. He had just slapped me.

"I knew you were fucking around on me, I knew it."

I just lay there afraid to move. He had actually hit me. He had never hit me before, a shove some yelling but never had her laid his hands on me like that.

"I watched you go into that fucking hotel with him. Your fucking him aren't you!" He yelled kicking me hard in the ribs. "Get up! Didn't you?" He screamed at me again.

I got up slowly it hurt so much to move but I listened because if I didn't it would only anger him further.

"Cena? What the fuck is wrong with you? You've changed so much you money hungry whore!"

His harsh words hurt more then his physical abuse did.

"Some one is getting fired over this." He said calming down grabbing a beer and cracking it open. "You want one?"

Did he just ask me if I wanted one? What the fuck?

I shook my head. "Fire me Edge I'm so sick of your shit."

My statement enraged him again. He shoved me back. "Oh I'm not getting you fired, I'm getting him fired." He said bending down and reaching into his suitcase, pulling out something and flicking it at me. "Page six, line four." He said.

I read it out loud. "If the employee does not adhere to this contract they and any accomplices of the breech will be subjects for termination."

"Edge no!" I said yelling before lowering my head in fear. "I'll do anything." I told him softly.

"I know you will and that's why your going to end it with him. No matter what happens in the future with your job I can always bring this up to Vince, besides the breech he doesn't look to kindly on superstars dating divas."

"He didn't care about me and you." I said meekly.

"Look at the money we made together." He said moving closer pushing his lips to my neck.

I shoved him back and slapped him. He just stood there laughing holding his face. "I cant touch you anymore?"

"No."

"Well if that's what you want fine."

"Really?"

"Just remember, he can't touch you either." He said smiling.

I knew from that moment on my life here would be hell on earth.


	7. Chapter 7

The referee raised my arm in victory as Lillian announced, "Here is your winner…LIIITTTAAA!"

I smiled at her and motioned for a microphone.

"I want to thank each and everyone of you for the memories and support over the years." I said pointing around the ring, ringside and to the back I started to break down. No be strong Amy you can do this. You need to do this. "But sadly tonight was my last match." The crowd went silent and I started to tear up. I wasn't going out the way Edge of Vince wanted me to.

"As you all know I've had some personal demons the past little while. And whether storyline or real I haven't been having a good couple of years. I don't want you to remember me as Edges whore, I want you to remember me as someone who fought for and pioneered the women's division. And hopefully…" I said choking back tears. "One of the greatest women's champions."

I looked down the ramp and all the girls came down and started to clap even Maria who I had just taken it to less then 5 minutes ago. The crowd started to cheer, "Thank you! Thank you!" And I cried as I walked to the back waving goodbye and blowing kisses to the fans. Tonight was my last night as the lovely Lita. I was walking away from the love of my life, loves of my life actually. Wrestling and him.

I'd planned this out perfectly. His match was next so I wouldn't have to say good-bye; he wouldn't be able to follow me.

I grabbed my shit and hurried from the building to the parking garage as fast as I could, I couldn't take a chance on the match ending quickly. But when I got to my car I couldn't believe my eyes.

There he was leaning on the hood.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was easier that way." I said not looking up reaching for the trunk to load my stuff in. He reached out and grabbed my hand stopping me.

"Why?"

"I have to."

"You don't have to do anything."

"I do. You don't under stand." I said lowering my head.

He cupped my face in his hands. "Make me understand."

I shook him off. "I can't"

"Why?"

"I just cant!" I yelled throwing my arms up in the air before putting my back to him.

"Red I thought you loved me." He said in a weak voice.

"I do love you that's the problem." I said turning around.

"Then stay." John said reaching for my hand. "For me."

"I'm doing the opposite for you." I tried not to cry.

"I don't understand." He told me obviously frustrated.

"That's just the way it has to be."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know." I told him and that was the truth I didn't know if we could ever be together. I just had to go get away. If I wasn't around then I couldn't cost him his job, I gave up everything for him to be happy even if he never knows that."

I hopped into my car and started the engine.

"I love you." John told me.

"I love you to." I said kissing him. More then you'll ever know.

I adjusted my mirrors and just drove off I couldn't look back because if I didn't I might not leave. I can't change my mind now.

The sun shone as I drove home to Atlanta, even though it was raining inside me. I didn't know if the clouds in my heart would ever clear. On the way there I past an ocean, I didn't know what would come next but I couldn't bear to look at the beach afraid I may see footprints washing away.

* * *

**ok so not your typical ending but thats how i wanted it lol. i know this wasnt a long story either but i got what i wanted across in this length. I loved this when it was a one shot but im really proud of the final product. thanks to those who incouraged me and reviewed! oh and i made a quick lita photo tribute to this story on youtube the link wont copy so its called lita and john cena in a fit of passio or something like that if you cant find it message me and ill give you the link thanks lovesss**


End file.
